Items
Items are classified as objects that can be carried in the inventory or hands. Loot Item Types Loot are items which can and are found in the world, or as drops. There are approximately 7 types of loot, all of which are found in different locations and are dropped by different zombies: # Civilian items - This is the most common type of loot. It is found in civilian locations such as towns. Almost all food items fall into this category, as well as most clothing and some melee weapons. # Military items - This category includes some of the best weapons such as military-grade firearms, military-grade magazines, body armor, and other military gear (NVGs, attachments, etc.). # Medical items - Medical Supplies are extremely important, as they are the only way to heal your character as well as getting rid of illness. There are different levels of effect and rarity for medical items. # Militia items - Items in this category contain unique items which you may not find in civilian locations. Items such as the Ushanka, Bandana, Bayonet and the rare Matamorez can be found only in these locations. Most militia locations are mixed with civilian locations. # Police items - Unique items found in a police station or scattered around a immobile police car. Police-grade firearms are much better than its civilian counterpart, and clothing is rarely found in police locations. # Agricultural items - This includes most gathering tools (Axe, Pickaxe), as well as seeds, fertilizer, sleeping bags, and some clothing. Some firearms may spawn in these locations (such as the Mosen) as well as its ammunition. # Construction items - Most construction items are used as crafting ingredients, but may contain tools (Axes, Pickaxes and Handsaws). It is also home to the powerful Sledgehammer. Weapons Items that can only be used to do damage to players or mobs, as opposed to tools which can also be used to craft. Melee Weapons Melee Weapons have a very short range, but can be used continuously. Ranged Weapons Ranged Weapons have a medium to long range, but requires magazines or ammunition. *Ammunition - Used by bows and shotguns (Arrows for bows, buckshot/slugs for shotguns). *Magazines/Clips - Used by most weapons in the game. *Attachments：Weapon attachments can be viewed by equipping the weapon, then holding down your "Attachments Key" (default "T"). Attachments increase a weapons effectiveness. **Barrel Attachments can be attached to the end of the weapon's barrel. **Sight Attachments can be attached to the top of the weapon for sharper or zoomed-in viewing. **Tactical Attachments can be attached to the bottom of the weapon and are used for various purposes. Throwables Items which can be thrown by hand. * Frag Grenade * Smoke Grenade * Road Flare * Glowsticks Clothing Clothing are items that allow you to customize your character ranging from hats, shirts, pants, sweaters, hoodies, fatigues and vests. They are also used to craft cloth. * Backpacks * Headwear * Glasses * Face * Bodywears * Legwears * Vests * Suits Tools Can be used for crafting, causing damage and collecting resources. * Handsaw * Blowtorch * Pocket Knife * Pick * Axe * Fire Axe * Chainsaw Consumables Items that have a limited supply - they are consumed or need to be refilled after use. *Drinks reduce thirst. *Food reduces hunger. *Medical Supplies restore blood, heal broken bones or reduce sickness. * Berries. Will decrease hunger and thirst. Pale, purple and blue berries will cause hallucinate, while the purple and red berries increase Sickness by 20% and 30% respectively. Crafting Materials Items which are used to combine with another material to make a different item or placed somewhere in the world. Placeables Placeable items can be placed on either the ground or the wall. *Item Storage：Players can store their valuables in their world using storage. **Crate **Metal Locker **Chest **Worklight **Generator **Sandbags *Traps：Traps are a type of placeable which cause damage towards NPCs and/or players. **Barbed Wire **Barbed Fence **MOAB **Electric Fence **Electric Trap **Caltrop **Snare **Wooden Spike Trap **Landmine **Trip Mine Map _____________________________________________________________________________________ zh:物品